Christmas Comes But Once A Year
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: So why not enjoy it. A series of one shots featuring some of my different OCs and situations from some of my different stories. Ranging from religious to sweet to all out ridiculous. Enjoy!
1. What The Future Holds

Author's Note: This one isn't particularly religious, just kind of a sweet one shot to get us started. I own nothing but Mallory. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>What The Future Holds<strong>

Mallory Banes felt a smile hook up the corners of her mouth when the door to her apartment in Chicago, Illinois opened and then slammed briskly shut. An old Christmas carol, Oh Holy Night, played on the staticky radio as snowflakes drifted down from the grey sky to paint the grey streets with a fresh coating of white. Her fingers deftly taped up the last few paper snowflakes on her kitchen window and she brushed a strand of hair that had escaped from her ponytail out of her face before turning to face the welcome intruder.

"It's cold out there," Barricade mumbled, melting snowflakes still stuck in his holoform's hair. Mallory laughed lightly and walked over to hug him, grinning.

"Oh course," she replied. "It's winter. And to add to that it's almost Christmas." She kissed him lightly and then pulled back, turning back to her decorations. A carousel with fake snow painted on the delicate horses was sitting on the side of her kitchen counter, an old gift from her mother. Paper snowflakes were taped across cabinets and on the very center of the window in shimmery silver paper was a four pointed star.

"I understand the snowflakes but what's the purpose of the carousel and the star," he asked, knocking snow off his shoes and making his way into the kitchen.

"The carousel is an old gift from my mother before she passed away," Mallory explained, carefully plugging it in and watching the horses, each intricately detailed, slowly move around in the carousel.

"And that star," he asked.

"Well our family isn't particularly religious but it's hard to go through Christmas stateside without knowing some of the story," Mallory explained. "As the Christian faith tells it God came down as a child and a brilliant star was ignited above the place where he was born. Wise men and shepherds followed the star to see the baby that was God personified."

"Odd," Barricade said, mumbling something about the oddities of humans under his breath but Mallory was amused to find that he watched the star with an almost curious look in his eyes for the rest of the winter.


	2. Transformers: When We Stand Together

Author's Note: So this is the strictly Biblical interpretation of Christmas. I will warn you that the Bible verses come from the King James version so the language is very old fashioned. If this isn't your thing you'll want to skip over it. I own nothing but Devi, Lace, Callie, and Antonio

* * *

><p><strong>Transformers: When We Stand Together<strong>

"Here," a voice said sharply and Lace blinked as Devi shoved a piece of paper with something highlighted on it into her hands. Even a eleven Lace was very opinionated and she was determined to make herself heard. This was one of those times.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" she yelled after her red haired friend.

"Read the highlighted part for tonight. You'll know when," Devi called back and went off in search of Antonio. That night sitting next to their parents in friends and the Autobots' holoforms Antonio, Lace, and Callie found out what Devi had planned.

She began in a pure, clear voice that easily echoed in the silence. "The gospel of Saint Luke, Chapter two, verses one through seven. _And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus, that all the world should be taxed. And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem to be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child. And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn."_

Callie took up the reading next with her calm, almost musical voice. "Verses eight through twelve. _And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shown around them and they were terrified. And the angel said unto them, ' Fear not, for behold I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you this day is born in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; You shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.'_"

Antonio took up the reading next. "Verses thirteen through fifteen. _And suddenly there was, with the angel, a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and singing, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on Earth peace, good will toward men.' And it came to pass, as the angels had gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, 'Let us go now even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is to come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us.'_"

Finally it was Lace's turn to bring everything around toward a close. "Verses sixteen through twenty. _And they came with haste and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger. And when they had seen it, they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child. But Mary kept all these things and pondered them in her heart. And the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they had heard and seen, as it was told unto them._"

And it came to all of them at once that this was the true meaning of Christmas. "And that's why we celebrate," Devi closed softly. "Because our God became flesh and came down to Earth so that we might live without the weight of sin holding us from Him." And that truly was what Christmas is all about.


	3. Battle of the Cops

Author's Note: So this is one of the just plain silly ones. Still Prowl should have seen this come. Enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

Anymore nothing much could startle Prowl too much but today was one of the times that someone actually surprised him. He woke in his alt mode with a Christmas wreath proudly displayed on his front windshield. His first thoughts led him to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker or Mudflap and Skids but the Decepticon sigil hanging from the ruby red ribbon gave no small clue as to who was responsible for this particular prank. Prowl transformed with a sigh and tossed the wreath aside, thinking that it was the full extent of the prank. He couldn't have been more wrong.

The rec room had been undecorated when Prowl and the others had went into recharge but now it proudly sported a Christmas tree. That wouldn't have been so bad had the lights on the tree not been purple and red and all the ornaments were Decepticon sigils. "Somehow this was not what I was picturing when people kept bringing up Christmas decorations," Prowl grumbled.

"It wasn't exactly what I had in mind either," Optimus agreed, glancing around the rec room which was now painted with red and purple shadows thanks to the sinister looking light from the Christmas lights.

"Has Ironhide seen this yet?" Prowl asked.

"Not yet, thank Primus," Optimus muttered, turning and leaving the room.

"Ah think 'Cade finally got us back for capturin' him," Jazz said with a slight smirk as he inspected the decorations. Prowl just growled under his breath and stalked off in search of Barricade. He found the younger cop mimic in his room looking completely innocent.

"Do you need something?" Barricade asked with a shark's grin.

"Why did you think it prudent to decorate the base as you did while we were all recharging?" Prowl asked as calmly as he could.

"Come again?" Barricade drawled, tilting his head to one side.

"The decorations," Prowl ground out.

"Oh," Barricade said. "Those."

"_WHO_ did this?" Ironhide suddenly roared from the other end of the base and Barricade flinched.

"You Autobots have no sense of humor," he grumbled under his breath as Prowl simply glared.


	4. Rule of the Trines

Author's Note: Thanks to _Starfire201_, _MissShelz_, _16 SilverMoon 16_, and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter (s). I own nothing but Shimmer, Claret, and Echo

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

The last thing Shimmer expected when she came out of recharge was Christmas lights. The femme who had never done so in her life almost glitched. "So he's been away on Earth for almost a year and _this_ is what I get when he finally comes back." She stood and stalked out of her room only to find that the halls were in not better shape. Christmas lights and fake snow was everywhere and someone had looped Christmas music on the intercom system. Echo and Claret were looking equally peeved when Shimmer found her trine sisters.

"Evidentially he got Starscream and Thundercracker in on it as well," Echo grumbled as they looked at the mess around them.

"I did... What the heck is going on here?" Skywarp suddenly yelped, ducking into the rec room and looking thoroughly bemused.

"You mean you didn't do this?" Shimmer asked as Starscream and Thundercracker followed him in looking equally bemused.

"No," Skywarp said. "But I wish I would have thought of this."

"We were on night patrol all last night," Starscream explained.

"And it wasn't like this when we went out," Thundercracker finished for his trine brothers.

That was when they heard snickering. They all turned to see someone that they had never expected to see. "Soundwave?"

"Oh boy," Echo sighed. "The world has officially gone insane."

"Too true," Starscream mumbled. "Come on; let's get out of here before Megatron comes out and goes off the handle."

They left just in time to hear Megatron roar, "_What the heck is GOING on HERE?_"


	5. Tallie and Allie's Rules of the Universe

Author's Note: I own nothing but Tallie and Allie. This is the last one I'm doing this year so until next year Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>Tallie and Allie's Rules of the Universe<strong>

For the few months, basically since Allie had joined her twin at the NEST base, there had been mass insanity. Now that it was almost Christmas Tallie, Allie, Maggie, Mikaela, Sam, Leo, Simmons, and Bumblebee had planned the ultimate prank to add to the insanity but in a good way. Each one of them had their own part to complete. Bumblebee's was, admittedly, the hardest to complete. His job was to fill Ironhide's cannons with glitter and paper snowflakes. He had volunteered for the job, otherwise it never would have been done.

Tallie was decorating the halls with large cardboard snowflakes that loomed from the ceiling like miniature planets and glittered in just the right light. Allie added fake snow to the halls and froze a kiddie pool, to make a miniature ice skating rink. As an extra touch Mikaela made a couple of mechanical penguins to slide across the ice in odd swirling patterns.

Sam and his roommate Leo were in charge of making popcorn strands and getting a Christmas tree into the rec room. With the help of Simmons they smuggled it in and decorated it with popcorn strands, blue Christmas lights blinking to the tune of "White Christmas", and candy canes. Sam also went a little overboard with the help of Leo and decorated the whole rec room with blue Christmas lights. Thankfully only the ones on the Christmas tree were going to blink.

Maggie's job was to hide their activity from the cameras, to set up the lights to blink to "White Christmas", and to rig the speakers in the hallway to play "Osama Got Run Over By A Reindeer" and "Here's Your Sign Christmas". Simmons job was to keep watch and organize communication as well as helping Sam and Leo get the tree into base. It was a lot of work but it was definitely worth it and now all they had to do was wait for everyone to come out of recharge.


End file.
